


when you're caught in a landslide

by yukhein



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non AU, slight angst, yukhei's insecure of his korean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukhein/pseuds/yukhein
Summary: Yukhei feels like he didn't do enough for their Weekly Idol episode -- Jungwoo's there to convince him otherwise.





	when you're caught in a landslide

Truthfully, Yukhei wasn’t one to feel upset over something like this.

 

Usually he would just shrug it off, laugh or make another joke, perhaps throw his arm around Chenle’s shoulder playfully and move on, but today was different. Maybe it was the fact that it was late and unlike everyone else (or so he wanted to assume) he was wide awake, no signs of him getting sleep anytime soon to be found. 

 

He was laying on his bed, eyes fixated on the ceiling as he hugged his second pillow against his chest. 

 

He’d been more than excited for their appearance on Weekly Idol, knowing it was to be one of the very last episodes of the show with their beloved hosts -- he’d wanted to give it his everything. He’d even been thinking of things to say beforehand, practicing certain phrases in Korean harder than ever, keeping his study book where it was easy to find so he could use all the extra time he had on learning new things and strengthen the words and phrases he already knew before. 

 

Letting a sigh escape his lips he squeezed the pillow even tighter against his chest, his big eyes noticing every single detail and crack of the ceiling. 

 

It wasn’t that he hadn’t been prepared for it at all, it was quite the opposite.

 

Another sigh fell from his mouth as he turned on his side, lowering his gaze all the way to --

 

“You’re awake?” 

 

The voice belonged to Jungwoo, his other roommate, who was now staring at him from his own bed, hair messy, making it quite obvious he’d been sleeping until now. 

 

Yukhei bit his lip as a nervous manner and nodded; “Yeah,” he whispered, hands still holding the fluffy pillow close to his body. 

 

He watched as the older brought a hand to rub his tired eyes, letting out a soft yawn, then looking back at the Chinese man laying on the other bed. “You’re still thinking about it?” Jungwoo’s voice was soft, careful, but on top of that it was -- knowing. Like he could see everything Yukhei was so hard trying to keep to himself only.

 

Yukhei lifted an eyebrow, pursing his lips into a small, confused pout. “About what?”

 

“Weekly Idol,” the older sighed. 

 

The younger looked away from him, feeling a little exposed. It was certainly not that he didn’t want to share his thoughts and worries with his close roommate, but he felt a little stupid for feeling so down because of -- this. 

 

“Ah, _come on man_ ,” Yukhei let out a soft laugh as the English phrase slipped from his lips. “ _It’s all good_ , no need to worry, _man_ ,” a grin tugged the corners of his lips up, however it didn’t reach his eyes. 

 

Despite Yukhei’s try of being playful, Jungwoo wasn’t falling for it. 

 

The younger didn’t need to look at his roommate to know what kind of a look he was giving him right now. He could sense it.

 

“You practiced a lot for it, why are you upset?” the older asked.

 

Yukhei turned to look back at him. “It didn’t work out, you know--,” he lowered his gaze again. “-- even Sicheng-hyung said more than me,” his voice came out frustrated. What he said was true -- the older Chinese idol was usually known to be more reserved than the others, especially since he wasn’t that confident in his Korean, meanwhile Yukhei was usually the one to mix up every language he knew and still stay loud and heard. 

 

Since Jungwoo wasn’t saying anything, Yukhei took it as a sign to continue talking. 

 

“-- It’s just frustrating, I was really just too shy to say much. - You know how the hosts are, hyung, I couldn’t understand even half of the things they said,” even now, the younger was adding English here and there as he spoke, but he knew Jungwoo didn’t mind. 

 

Before he knew it, Jungwoo got up from his own bed and walked all the way towards Yukhei’s own, sitting down on the edge of it. “Make some space,” he said, his pouty lips forming a gentle smile.

 

The younger moved to the side slightly as the other laid down next to him. 

 

And there they were, facing each other as they were laying on their sides, the small bed suddenly feeling even smaller -- but Jungwoo’s presence was warm and comfortable, relaxing even.

 

“Hey, Big Guy, I think you’re worrying too much right now,” Jungwoo spoke. “There’s eighteen of us -- not everyone got to say much, I know you practiced hard but there will always be a next time.” 

 

Jungwoo lifted his hand up and ran his fingers through Yukhei’s light brown hair, a smile appearing on his face as the younger relaxed into his touch.

 

“Everyone still thinks you’re the cool manly man you make yourself out to be, your image hasn’t shattered because you weren’t able to say the things you wanted to,” he continued, looking at the other guy next to him to make sure he was understanding everything he said. When he gave him a confused look he couldn’t help but sigh gently. “-- You did well. _Good job_ , okay?” 

 

Yukhei let out a small laugh at Jungwoo’s use of English, smiling -- this time genuinely. “ _Thanks_ ,” he replied in Chinese, the look on his face playful but thankful.

 

As much as he wanted to just stay like this, keep close to Jungwoo, he knew Kun would be more than just confused to see the two of them in the same bed in the morning. So, just for that reason, Jungwoo got up carefully, making sure not to make too much noise. “Let’s both sleep now, hm? Don’t stay up thinking about things like this anymore, _Xuxi_ ,” the older spoke, even using the nickname the other Chinese members liked to use for Yukhei. Somehow, that made the younger feel even warmer inside. 

 

“Yeah, I’ll sleep,” he lifted up his hand to show the other his fingers crossed as a promise. 

 

Jungwoo laid down on his own bed, taking one final glance at the younger, smiling. “Night, you big dork.”

 

“Goodnight, hyung. -- And **thank you**.”

**Author's Note:**

> ooof okay i love these two so much and i couldn't help myself, if there's any mistakes pls note i wrote this at 4 am and i'm way too tired to think straight but yeah anyways, i love luwoo and i can't wait to see more of them!! pls leave a comment or give me kudos if u liked this!!


End file.
